roxasnobody15fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pruebas WikiDex
Biography As Type: Null When Gladion was young, he took Faba's Type: Null, knowing the scientist mistreated the artificial Pokémon.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Gladion went to a cave, and sent his Type: Null inside. However, due to the strain of its helmet, it acted restlessly. Gladion ran over to Type: Null to comfort it and told it that everything would be fine. He exclaimed it would be a problem if someone saw it outside.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Sometime later, Type: Null acted restless again as it sensed the birth of a Cosmog named Nebby. Gladion reminded Type: Null it would be a problem if someone saw it outside the cave again. Gladion managed to calm it down, but it sensed the coming of the Ultra Beast.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Type: Null, nicknamed as Silvally, was used by Gladion to save Ash and his Pokémon from several Pinsir by hitting them with Air Slash. Gladion explained his Silvally was used in order to combat the Ultra Beasts, and later battled against Ash's Lycanroc as part of the training. Lycanroc used Rock Throw, but Silvally repelled the attack with Double Hit. Lycanroc evaded the attack, while Silvally used a combination of Swords Dance and Crush Claw. Lycanroc attempted to bite Silvally, but got hit by Crush Claw. Silvally attempted to use Air Slash, but was hit by Lycanroc's Accelerock. Lycanroc attempted to use Bite once more, but was pushed into a lake by Silvally's Double Hit. Lycanroc became muddy, and went into a rage, ignoring Ash's orders and attacking Silvally with Bite, but was blown away. After Lycanroc was calmed down by Nebby, it resumed the battle. Lycanroc attempted to use Accelerock, but Silvally quickly defeated it with a combination of Swords Dance and Crush Claw. Before leaving, Gladion asked of Ash not to tell Lillie anything about him, especially about Silvally.SM047: A Masked Warning! Gladion was with Silvally in a cave, when Nebby unintentionally brought Lillie to him. Silvally jumped to Lillie, who remembered an accident involving Silvally a long time ago, which made her become fearful of touching Pokémon once again.SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses! Faba sought out Gladion at his motel room, and attacked him. Gladion fell asleep by Faba's Hypno's Hypnosis, while Faba snatched his Silvally. Later, after Gladion took Silvally back, he went with Lusamine to Faba and sent Silvally out. Lillie screamed at seeing Silvally, whose mask broke into pieces. As Silvally Silvally then rescued Lillie from being held by Faba's Alakazam, which caused her to regain her memories of it saving her from an Ultra Beast. Gladion activated the Dark Memory and Silvally changed into a Dark-type. Silvally then defeated Alakazam and Hypno with a Multi Attack, freeing Ash, Pikachu, Nebby, and Snowy from Hypno's Psychic. Lillie apologized for misunderstanding Silvally and hugged it to thank it. To her surprise, she regained her ability to touch Pokémon again. Silvally was used again to battle an Ultra Beast, named "UB01: Symbiont", in order to protect Lillie from getting attacked again. Silvally used Air Slash, but was knocked out by Symbiont's Venoshock attack. It, along with Snowy and Umbreon, prepared for another battle, but watched in horror as Symbiont grabbed Lusamine and carried her into the Ultra Wormhole.SM050: Faba's Revenge! Gladion and Lillie rode on Silvally, and went to Poni Island in hopes of finding the legendary Pokémon, Solgaleo, and open the Ultra Wormhole at the Altar of the Sunne. Along the way, they encountered various traps and a pack of Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o, led by a Totem Kommo-o at Vast Poni Canyon. Silvally used Crush Claw to attack Totem Kommo-o, who retaliated with Clanging Scales. To have the advantage, Gladion threw the Fairy Memory to have Silvally change into a Fairy-type. However, a Jangmo-o disarmed Gladion from the item, which went to Totem Hakamo-o. Lillie's Snowy used Powder Snow on the floor, allowing Gladion and Silvally to slide down and obtain the Fairy Memory. Totem Kommo-o fired Clanging Scales, but Gladion managed to equip Silvally with the Fairy Memory, thus negating any damage. Silvally managed to defeat the Totem Kommo-o with Multi-Attack, causing the Totem to fall down. As the cavern started collapsing, Gladion and Lillie hurried to the exit, with Ash, his classmates, Rotom, and Professor Kukui destroying the falling rubble.SM051: Family Determination! Silvally, Umbreon and Lycanroc were later used in the Ultra Space to battle Lusamine's Absol, who glowed with an aura, to rescue its trainer. Silvally ended up getting its feet trapped in ice, created by Absol's Ice Beam, while the rest of Gladion's Pokémon were paralyzed by Mean Look.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Gladion equipped Silvally with Fire Memory, melting down the ice and using Multi-Attack to burn Absol. Lycanroc and Umbreon were freed from the Mean Look. Silvally used Crush Claw on Absol, who retaliated with Ice Beam, only to get countered by Umbreon's Dark Pulse. Silvally used Air Slash on Absol, who was defeated by Lycanroc's Z-Move, Continental Crush. Due to the Ultra Beast's control over Absol, it stood up and continued the battle, with Lycanroc using Stone Edge. Gladion mounted on Silvally, letting the rest of his Pokémon deal with Absol. He joined up with Lillie and rode towards Ash. Due to the poisonous liquid separating the group, Silvally was equipped with a Steel Memory and crossed the liquid with no harm. Once there, Silvally roared, as Gladion exclaimed it was trained to combat the Ultra Beasts. Lillie, who tried to persuade her mother to stand down, failed. Lusamine attacked her, but Gladion and Silvally rescued Lillie before the attack could happen. As Ash went to mount an attack, Silvally distracted Lusamine by attacking the rubble she created with Air Slash. Silvally watched as Ash and Pikachu unleashed the Z-Move and caused the Ultra Beast to diffuse with Lusamine.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Known moves Voice actors *Toru Sakurai (Japanese) Trivia *Prior to its evolution, Type: Null was the first Pokémon to be nicknamed as its evolved form, Silvally. Galería Silvally de Gladion.png|As Type: Null Gladio Silvally Siniestro.png|Siniestro Gladio Silvally Hada.png|Hada Gladio Silvally Fuego.png|Fuego Gladion Silvally Steel.png|Hierro Gladion Type Null Air Slash.png|Using Air Slash as Type: Null Gladion Type Null Double Hit.png|Using Double Hit as Type: Null Gladion Type Null Swords Dance.png|Using Swords Dance as Type: Null Gladion Type Null Crush Claw.png|Using Crush Claw as Type: Null Gladion Silvally Air Slash.png|Using Air Slash Gladion Silvally Crush Claw.png|Using Crush Claw Gladion Silvally Multi-Attack Fairy.png|Using Multi Attack as a Fairy-type Gladion Silvally Multi-Attack Fire.png|Using Multi-Attack as a Fire-type Gladion Silvally Fire Crush Claw.png|Using Crush Claw as a Fire-type Gladion Silvally Fire Air Slash.png|Using Air Slash as a Fire-type Gladion Silvally Steel Air Slash.png|Using Air Slash as a Steel-type Gladion with Umbreon, Lycanroc and Type Null.png|As Type: Null with Gladion